


An Ending for the Winchesters

by ananiah



Series: Just Stories in the End [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Gen, the epilogue, this is the end of the road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananiah/pseuds/ananiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ending for the Winchesters, written by Chuck Shurley, because every story (even theirs) needs an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ending for the Winchesters

    Once upon a time, there were two brothers. Now, you’ve heard about all the adventures and hunts Sam and Dean had, in the beginning and the end, with Bobby and John and Castiel.  
    And now, if you’ll permit the cliché, they've finished their last hunt.

    Dean would never admit it even under Hell’s most exquisite torture (he knows what it’s like), but he was glad he died first. His last sight was Sam's kicked puppy face and Castiel's trench coat, that old ragged trench coat, cast carelessly on the Impala's hood. He wouldn't have asked for anything more.

    There is no Heaven anymore, just a road. The kind you can drive on forever, with just the sound of the wheels clicking on an empty cassette tape. Of course, Sam can’t listen to nothing for long, and eventually there’s a short-lived scuffle that ends with, “Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole, okay, Sammy?”

    There is a brief silence before the opening chords of "Carry On Wayward Son" start blasting through the Impala’s speakers.

    And for once, Sam says nothing.

    The road goes without end beneath the Impala's tires.


End file.
